The Elements Of Heroes
by Dani1314
Summary: Group of people let a boy who also the have powers of elements join their team as they use their powers to safe the world and defeat the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't that freak to be in my family!" "He is not a freak, Harold!" "Crystal, the boy blew the kitchen out the wall! That boy is one and still freezing cold to the touch ever since he was fucking born!" "He is your son!" "No! He's the devil son! That Satan kid is not welcome in my family! Get him out or both of you go! (Slams door) "Don't worry baby. I'm not leaving you. We're going to live with grandma. Wanna go live with grandma? Yeah we're going to grandma house…."

"Hey Ma." "Umm Hey Crystal. You're early for a Christmas visit." "I have a favor to ask you." "Sure anything baby. What's wrong?" "Can me and Josh stay here until—"(Mom hugs Crystal) "It's about time you left that son of bitch. You're room is still clean. It's like you never left." "Thanks Ma. And we'll out of your hair in no time." "Oh don't worry about that. Plus I'm going to be happy having my grand-Joshie around. (Mom picks up the Josh and playing with Josh) Did you bring anything with you?" "Nope I got out of there as soon as I could just me, Josh, and the car." "At least you got the car. Ain't that right Joshie? Ain't that right? Let's get this coat out of you. Woo you are freezing cold Joshie. You probably just sick. (Crystal falls asleep) Let's go to the living room. We're the living. And this is a room so we call it the living room." (Josh giggles and sneezes then a mighty wind blew around the room) "Crystal! Crystal! Crystal!" "Oh my god, not again. (The wind stops and the living room is a wreck) Now Ma, it's ok. He's not a monster. Please don't call him a freak. That's why I moved out. And I suppose that's why Josh is so cold. I really don't know but—"Honey, breathe, relax, and don't worry. I really don't care if he can blow big winds. It's ok. I'm fine, he's fine, you're fine, everyone is fine. He's still gonna be my grand-Joshie. Isn't that right? (Josh laughs and nods his head. Mom joins in his laughter) At least we don't have to worry about hot summers." "I love you Ma." "Aww I know. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

(Kids playing on playground) "Hey you kid." "You talking to me?" "Well yeah I don't see any other kids with your face that matches your shirt." "You wouldn't want to hang out with me. I'm a freak." "I don't see anything wrong with you." "Oh yeah? Well wait until I sneeze." "Okay until then you're gonna play with me and my friends, like a normal 10 year old." "Hey Jenna, so what's up with the new kid?" "I saw him looking blue and he wanted to play with us." "That's cool so what's your name?" "I'm Josh." "Just Josh no Joshua?" "Yeah just Josh no Joshua." "That's so totally casual, man." "For real dude you really need to stop watching stoner movies." (The kids still talked and laughed while Josh was trying not to sneeze) "Josh, if you need to sneeze please sneeze." "Yeah cause the faces you're making is pretty ugly dude." "I really hate sneezing." "Hey boogers fly out and hit people." "Yeah they shouldn't be in the way." (The kids laugh then Josh sneezes and a mighty wind blows around the playground) "Oh no not again, that boy is just full of trouble. GRAB A HOLD OF SOMETHING KIDS!" (The kids run around screaming and crying) "Oh my god, he's a demon!" (Josh sees people staring at him when the wind settles. And looks towards Jenna) "I told you Jenna, I'm a freak." "Josh Val please report to the office, immediately!" (Josh walks away while crying) "I don't think you're a freak."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Mrs. Val, your son has destroyed 2 classrooms, 3 playground sets, and the cafeteria. Do you know how many strange looks we've gotten when asked for money to repair these things? People thinking we're stealing money or just plain reckless. Even the broad thinks the school is just violent! Now Mrs. Val, if you weren't my best friend I wouldn't even tried to help out your son. Especially after what happen at my apartment." "And by the way, did your landlord kick you out?" "That's why I'm in a dilemma." "It's simple keep Josh in school and you won't be in this dilemma." "Crystal, I love you and I appreciate everything you've done but this school can't handle anymore damage. Children around here are teasing him. Parents are worried about the school safety. The board of education wants to shut down the school. I have to withdraw Josh out." "Jack, please. No other school would accept him. He needs his education. Please, Jack." "Ok, ok, I'll keep him but I'm putting him in a class where he's going to be by himself." "Whatever it takes, thank you Jack." (Crystal hugs Jack) "But Crystal, I mean it one more hurricane wind from him and he has to leave." (Crystal and Josh leave the office. They go into the hallway and hear the kids whispering freak, weirdo, and demon child) "Mom can we go home?" "Sure thing baby, we were heading there anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

The Elements of Heroes

"And that's our lesson for today, now 45 minute break. You can go to lunch and come back." "I can stay here with you." "Josh, you've stayed here with me for 5 weeks. I know you're starving, you don't think I hear your stomach throughout the day." "Well… No." "You don't eat breakfast in the morning." "No." "Well why?" "I don't run into the kids so my mom and I leave early." "Right… I tell you what, I'll walk you down to lunch and sit with you. Just like before." "No, I really don't want to go." (Josh stomach growls very loudly) "That's not my stomach. Ok you have 39 minutes left for break." (Josh sits there for about 2 minutes listening to his stomach aggravatingly growl loudly) "I'm going to lunch. Alone." "Ok, I won't stop you. (She smiles and Josh returns a smile back then leaves) Sweet kid, too bad he blows hurricane winds when he sneezes."


	5. Chapter 5

(Josh goes to the cafeteria and the usual noisy place was dead silent. Students stared at Josh while he stood in line to get his lunch. Then he sees Jenna waving at him.) "Hey Josh!" "Umm Hey, Jenna." "Were you trying to ignore me?" "No, I'm just surprised I guess." "What do you have to be surprised about?" "Well you're talking to me. You know people are staring and going to talk about you." "I really don't care what people say, like my dad says 'If people aren't talking about you, then you're nobody talk to'." "But don't you think about your reputation?" "It's just the 5th grade, Josh. When we hit 10th grade then you can be surprised if I'm still talking to you. (Josh and Jenna laughs. The students shake their heads and mutter some nonsense) You wanna come sit with me?" "What about your friends?" "I don't have friends, just people who I take money from." "What about those kids that you introduced me to that was on the playground on that day?" "Please, that was only because I wanted to play with me. I just thought that if you were around a couple more kids you would be happier." "Well I was quite happy when it was just you." (Josh blushes) "Aww, I'll make a deal with you. Since you don't like being around a lot of people, how about wherever you wanna have lunch, we could go there." "Really?" "Well, yeah because I get the feeling that everyone gonna hear what we're talking about." "Ok I have an idea." "Remember we only have like 21 minutes left." "I know, it won't take that long to get there. Just follow me." "Ok let's go." (They leave the cafeteria and then everybody starts talking about Jenna being crazy. Some people think that Jenna using him to do her work. And they wouldn't blame her, he is the only kid that scores advance on every single test he takes) "Wow I didn't know this broke school had an elevator." "Yeah comes in handy in a 4 story building." "You're not trying to take me to the boys' bathroom, are you?" "No the boys' bathroom is too degrading." "Seriously dude, you're 10. Stop talking like you're a British 40 year old." (Josh leads her to the rooftop of the school) "The rooftop?" "Yeah, if you go near the ledge I think you'll find something interesting." "What, the ground?" "Go look." (Jenna goes near the ledge and sees a baby canary in a vent filled with twigs and leaves) "Aww, I never have seen a bird so cute." "Her name's Jenny." "Really, Josh?" "What?" "Jenny, Jenna." "A coincidence if you ask me." "Seriously dude, you're 10. So how long she's been up here?" "Well I found her living in that vent. She was freezing but I knew she was scared just to see me. I didn't want to frighten her even more so I left her some alone. Then she came out start eating my seeds off my tray. She ate some seeds out my hands and then little by little, she started to warm up to me. You know letting me pet her. " "And let me guess how quick she accepted me was a sign to name her Jenny. (Josh blushes and Jenna laughs) I better not get in trouble for being up here." "Trust me, I have special privileges." "True, true (Bell rings) we better get going." "I'll walk you to class." "I know my way back. I paid attention to the lovely tour. You make sure Jenny's ok." "Good-bye Jenna." "Bye Bashful Josh."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you lied about not being the father of Josh Joseph Val. You should be ashamed of yourself." "Please don't hurt me, my f— (Tapes his mouth shut) "Aww shut up will you?" "Beautiful ex-wife you had there." "Obviously you downgraded on choosing another wife." "Do you know where her and Josh could be? (Pokes a hole in the tape and puts a pen in his mouth) Write it down will you? I don't feel like hearing your whiny voice. I'll hold up the paper." "Aww don't cry little lady. If you didn't marry a talkative, lying, idiot, son of a bitch, you would've been able to continue your days peacefully. If your husband didn't lie and your kids didn't piss us off, my team would have been in and out." "Listen to what this idiot wrote, 'I don't know where she is but you can check at her mother house.' Now how the hell we're supposed to know where her mother is located." "I bet when they ask for his name, he says I don't know my name but you can check the hospitals for my birth certificate." "Look we have been searching for this boy for about 17 years now. Please make this easier on us." (Rips the tapes off his face) "Now where is Josh located?" "He's… Living… With… His… Grand… Mother… At… Heading Lane." "See wasn't that simple. You should've said that at first instead lying and acting like an idiot." "I'm quite sure he wasn't acting like an idiot. Let's go guys." "Hey what about us, we're still handcuffed." "Oh yeah, I forget. (Puts the tape over his mouth again) Burn them." (One person shot out a blazing fire out of his eyes and sets the wife on fire, another one touches the kids with her finger and sets them on fire, and the other one blows out fire with his mouth and sets the father on fire. The group leaves the house and the leader snaps his finger. A supernova fire comes out of his hand and sets the whole house on fire then turns into ashes) "I hated that dude." "The house was an eye sore." "So we're going to Heading Lane?" "Not Yet. Summer is almost over. We'll get him when spring comes." "Let's go to Disney world, I always wanted to go." "We already went there, dude. Let me see like 8 times." "Well I want to go again." (The rest keep talking while the leader looks at Josh's picture) "Oh yes, we're coming for ya, Josh."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well look at Josh. I see the little goatee you're growing there and not bad on getting some muscle, too." "Well, well look at Jenna. I see you're getting some curves and nice work up here."Thank you for noticing. (Jenny flies out of the vent and lands in Josh's hand) And well, well look at Jenny, isn't she all grown up."I know right."You know we're going to have a couple additions to our group." "What you mean?" "Look in the vent. (Jenna goes to look in the vent and see 5 eggs) "Oh snap, she got it in when we were away. (Josh laughs"So what did you do over the summer?" "Nothing much hanged out with a bunch of jerks, being bored, missing you and cute little Jenny." "You missed me uh us?" "Well of course, you are my best friend. And Jenna is like my bird daughter. Aren't you little Jenna?" "She's not little anymore."Please she'll always be little to me. So what you do over the summer besides becoming a man." "Well fixing up the house so when I sneeze the house wouldn't knock over. And mostly missing you… Umm and of course Jenny. (Cell phone rings) "Hold on, What?" "Are you coming to the orientation?" "What for, they're gonna talk bout the same shit. How great this school year is gonna be and the wonderful things upcoming this year." "Well duh but it'll be fun booing the teachers when they talk." "I don't think so." "Are you even at school yet? I've been looking for you." "No I'm not at school yet." "Well hurry up cause' this new dean is a complete asshole. He already gave Mal after school detention." "It's the 1st day of school."I know but he don't care. He called his parents and told them what's up." "Wonderful. Welcome to the 1st day of school." "Ha-ha better get here girl. (Hangs up phone and continues to sit there) "Aren't you going to the orientation?" "No."You should go if that new dean giving out detention." "I don't care and I'm tired of leaving you here by yourself when we have orientation." "Jenna, we've been up here for 7 years. We meet every morning before class, every lunch period, and everyday after school. So go, I need to make sure have enough food till lunch Jenny." "Are you sure?" "Go ahead. I'll see you at lunch." "I mean you don't want to…" "Go Jen." "Ok, ok, ok bye-bye manly Josh. (Picks up the phone and calls her friend as she goes in the elevator) "Ok Ms. Jenny, here is your breakfast. Look what I got for you. (Goes behind a pillar and rolls out a big birdhouse with a little moat around the house. Jenny flies around Josh happily and flew into the birdhouse) I can see you like it. I built it over the summer. I knew you were getting cramped in that cold vent. Let me move your eggs inside. (One by one he carefully placed the eggs inside the birdhouse) See the house is big enough for six. (Jenny flies near Josh cheek and kisses him there) Aww you didn't have to do that. Since I built your house I need some advice. Should I go to the orientation? (Jenny twitters cheerfully) I guess that means a yes. Well thanks and see you at lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

"And students this year is going to be a great school year!" "Here we go." "And we have some wonderful events coming up this year." "Seriously I could've stayed at home." "But before we get to that, we have to discuss some new rules. (The whole auditorium boos and someone throws their shirt) Now whoever did that, let me say that's your 1st warning. Get 3 more and that's suspension." "All right mark this down as my 1st warning! (Chanel fast lifts her skirt then sits back down beside Jenna. Jenna hides her face) Oh come on Jenna, lighten up." "How am I supposed to light up with you showing your ass, Chanel?" "Aww come on Jenna, you've been mad ever since you got here boo. My baby's on her on period." "No I am not on my period, Jerome. And I'm not your baby. Does it look like I'm wearing a damn diaper?" "Ok, ok Jenna calm down. Jerome won't be calling you baby. I won't be lifting up my skirt. We just won't have fun." "Do what you wanna do. I really don't care. (Jenna sits back and puts on headphones to tune everyone out while the kids keep interrupting the dean. Then Josh enters the back and sits in the back) "Young man in the back, can you not sit down in the back?" (Jack pulls the dean to the side and tells him that kid is Josh Val) "Never mind, you can stay in the back." "Man I hate the fact that freak gets to do whatever he wants to do." "Well duh, the teachers are afraid of him. That motherfucker broke 5 of my phones." "True, true, you've gotta point there. Shit I'm surprise the school even let him stay after all the accidents that he made." "I bet he's mom fucked the news and the school cause' there's no way, the news didn't cover this story and the school would keep him here. This broke ass school don't have enough money to cover a freak like him." "How can my battery be going dead?" "Whole time, he probably threatens them. That's how he gets to stay here." "Ok, now what are you two talking about?" "We talking about that kid you talked to at lunch in the 5th grade." "Why are you talking about Josh? He doesn't do anything to anybody in the school." "Well that's the point. He doesn't have to anything. He gets away with everything. That is if he does anything." "What's that suppose to mean?" "It means what it means. And there he is up there looking down at us, the little freak." (Jenna looks up and sees Josh doing a little wave at her) "Um guys I have to go to the bathroom. Move out the way, guys." "You want me to go with you?" "Gosh, I need a bodyguard when I go to the bathroom now. I'll be back." "It just seems like every time when she goes to the bathroom, she stays there until the next period." "Maybe my baby probably doing some freaky things." "Freaky things like what?" "How I'm supposed to know?" (Jenna sneaks around the back and covers Josh's eyes) "Guess who?" "Who else? Sit on down." "I can't believe you came." "Yeah I can't believe it either." "Man sometimes I forget you're so cold." "What, you're hands freezing again." "Not as much as before but I'll be okay. So have you been listening this whole time?" "Well for about 15 minutes and then I was listening to the whispers of the kids." "You can hear all the way back here?" "I know weird right?" "That's awesome." "No I was repeating what this boy and his friends had said about me." "Man I hate the fact that everyone has to rag on you. I wanna stand up for you but you're so sweet and kind that (Jenna lays her head on his shoulder) you don't want to ruin my rep." "Well of course, if you stand up for me then you'll be call the girl whose friends with the freak. You wouldn't have many friends and your days in high school would like mine." "Hell." "(Josh giggles) I guess." "But the thing is I don't care about all that. And high school is still hell for me." "How is that?" "Well, I have dumbasses for friends. You always have to be rude to a certain group. And my exes who have no future ahead of them keep calling me their baby, even the ones that I never went out with." "Call me weird, but that sounds normal." "You're not weird. You're just safe." "Sometimes I don't feel like I'm safe. I feel like I'm dangerous." "Aww don't feel like that. When I'm with you, I feel protected for some reason." "I'm glad you feel like that, makes me feel protected." "Aww I'm a protector. (Jenna kisses Josh on the cheek and then gets a text but doesn't check her phone)" "Are you gonna get that? It's probably Chanel." "Josh, for once can we stay in one place together other than the roof?" "No, I don't want that." "Well I want that!" "Calm down ok. (Josh sighs) Is your head cold or something? You were lying on my shoulder for a while" "No I'm fine." "I'm sorry I just don't want people to criticize you. I mean I have the luxury of having a class all to myself. You don't have that. You have to share a class with the other kids. I don't want high school to be even more difficult." "Aww I can't stay mad at you. So you know what, I'm going back to those assholes. And it's all because of you." "Ha you better hurry up." (Jenna sneaks around and goes through the back doors then Josh lets out a big sneeze that he was holding in. A huge hurricane wind blows around the auditorium. Chairs flew around the room. Kids and teachers ducked underneath the chairs at were bolted to the floor. Some ran out the auditorium. While some were being thrown against walls and tossed on stage. After 2 minutes, the wind goes away) "Ok if everyone's ok, please wave. (The kids waved while others just stayed underneath the chairs. Jack walks to the back) "Office?" "No it wouldn't be a point. I want to know if you're ok. That one sounded like it hurt." "Oh well yeah, it hurt a little but I'm fine." "Ok, ok good now go ahead to class before you blow another windstorm again." (Jack pats Josh on the back and as Josh leaves his phone gets a text from Jenna) 'At least the walls didn't rip out Lls.'


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir they killed his father even when he gave them the right information." "We have to get Josh Val quick." "Don't worry as long Jack's there." "But how long can Jack keep the news and the board of education off his back?" "He's been doing a pretty good job." "17 years to be exact." "Exactly, wait where you're going?" "I'm going to get Josh." "We have to wait." "We've been waiting for 17 years! We should've got the boy when they found out there was a still an Air element living." "Calm down, Joe." "He's right Kevin. We should have been made a move so we can train him. What are you waiting for?" "He's waiting for the Fire element to convert him or just flat out kill him." "Joe— "Don't say anything, I'm going to sleep. Can someone wake me up when this smartass finally wants to get Josh before it's too late?" "What are you waiting for, Watson?" "I'm waiting for Josh." "What do you mean?" "So far, he wants to be normal but yet he's getting comfortable with his power. I'm waiting on when he's at least the comfortable level." "Why?" "You have to look at it on his side. How you feel if you want to be normal, to fit in, and here come a bunch of strangers telling you have to come with them to train because there some evil people that would likely want to kill you if you don't join their evil side. I mean even that would sound crazy to me as a teenager." "But Kevin we only have 30 days until spring. They are going to be hot on his trail in a little while." "I know, I know, Caria but you have to think about the boy. He'll be leaving everything behind. His dreams, his goals, his hopes, he has forget so he can fight for his life and others that he probably would care less about." "I'm not saying that we should barge in there and kidnap Josh. I just think that we need to move in swiftly before they get him." "Don't worry Caria, they probably don't know what school he goes to. So don't worry about it."

"Ok so far, so good." "Does that mean we found the boy?" "Precisely, the kid goes to Journey's Day school. And see here Crystal Val lives on Heading Lane. That asshole actually gave us the correct info." "Um how do we know that the boy is still with his mother? She probably got rid of the bastard." "If that was the case, do you really think we would've been searching for this boy for 16 years? He would be already on our side." "How do you know that he'll join us?" "You ask at lot of questions, Henry. Shut up already." "Jessica, Jessica, you know not because you ask not." "Seriously, but that is a good question. How do you know that this kid would join us?" "This kid has the power of air. Do you really think that he's living every kid dream of being a freak?" "Maybe the kids think that's cool. (The guys give Jessica the empty look) You don't know maybe he found some kids that think his power is cool. Then he may have found another kid that has that power too." "Jessica, the Air element is completely gone, other than Josh, of course." "And did kids think you're power of fire was totally cool?" "Shut up, Henry." "By the way, where's the boss?" "He went out to scare some kids." "Why didn't you join him, Terrence? You enjoy doing that." "I couldn't. I'm looking for a boy that could get rid of the Fire element here." "Whatever, Terrence. As long as we find him before the Elemental Heroes gets to him." "Well with spring being 30 days away, we kinda have to worry about them getting to him before us." "They'll probably not even close to them like we are. They probably just figured out his name. So don't worry about it."


	10. Chapter 10

"You got yourself a good looking father, there Jenna." "I think she knows that Josh. Hey there Jenny and Jenny's baby daddy." "Really baby daddy?" "Well he is and we didn't name him yet." "This is the first introduction of her boyfriend. You can't just expect to name a bird in 5 seconds." "You did it when you named Jenny." "You didn't have to go there." (The canary slowly walks towards Josh) "It's ok we're not gonna harm you." (The canary takes a pause and then hops into Josh's hands) "See you're ok." "He's shaking like crazy." (The canary calms down and cuddles up in Josh's hands) "Well he's calm now." "Aww isn't that sweet, a grandfather and a father moment." "Yeah I guess so." "Ooo I just thought of a name." "Really what is it?" "Joshua." "Really, you're going to use the formal way of my name." "Why not Josh? He went to you first. The same way Jenny went to me first." "Ok hey guys, do you like Joshua?" (Jenny and the baby birds twitter happily) "Well your family likes it. Do you like it?" (The canary is silent for a minute. Then he flies around Josh and Jenna happily and sits in the birdhouse with Jenny and the baby birds) "I guess that means he likes it." "Looks like you can name a bird in 5 seconds." (Josh and Jenna looks at each other for a while then Jenna's phone rings) "Every single time… What do you want Christian?" "I just wanted to know where my baby at?" "I'm at lunch." "Where?" "In the bathroom, if you don't mind." "No I don't mind. It just that you're never here at lunch, everybody be looking for you." "Well obviously I don't want to be found. Maybe I just want to be alone." "Hey there's no need to get mad. I love you." "Yeah, yeah love you too. Dumb ass nigga, looks like I ought a be going." "Ok see you later." "Before I forget, are you going to the prom bashful Josh?" "No I don't like dances. And besides who would want to go with me?" "Me, that's why I asked." "Well wouldn't you want to go with Christian?" "Please." "Why do you go with these guys if you can't stand them?" "Well the person I basically love doesn't want a relationship right now. (Jenna walks behind Josh and stands directly over him) I know he loves back but he doesn't want other people to criticize our relationship. So until the day he ever wants a relationship, I have to go out with dumb asses. I'm the type of person that can't be single." "But that didn't answer my question." "It actually did. But in man language, I date idiots because I'm making him jealous." "What if he's not jealous?" "I know he's jealous. I can read faces." "Oh yeah I forgot you can do that. (Josh and Jenna laughs) But how long can you wait for this guy?" "Forever, if needed. Besides it's not like he's going anywhere." "Oh really, what makes you think that?" "Oh I know he's not going anywhere. He'll tell me if he goes away." "And what makes you think that?" "He tells me everything. He's my best friend." (Josh coughs and then talks real hoarsely) "I think you should go now. They'll call you any minute." "Yeah you're right. I'll go, see you later bashful Josh."

"Well it looks like the secret's out, huh Jenny? (Jenny tweets) But I am just looking out for her. (Jenny angrily tweets) I'm not scared of commitment. Trust me if I was scared of commitment, I wouldn't have you birds and her in my life. I'll be happily alone. (Jenny angrily tweets) You know with you tweeting you should sign up for twitter. (Josh laughs. Jenny flies around Josh and pecks him in the chest) Ouch, that does hurt you know. (Jenny tweets) Ok, ok but if we break up or something? You know breakups between friends are the worse. (Jenny tweets sweetly) Well yeah that's true. But she's not going to think that being with a freak is lovable and cool forever. (Jenny tweets) You don't know that. People grow, people change, people stops. (Jenny lands on Josh's shoulder and tweets sweetly) Yeah you're always right. So for you, I'll ask her when I get the chance. (Jenny lightly pecks Josh on the cheek and flies into the birdhouse) I swear… Joshua, you got yourself a good birdie. (Joshua snuggles up to Jenny. Josh's phone rings) "Hello?" "Come to the office, immediately." "Umm ok."


	11. Chapter 11

"Umm hey there Mr. Jack, Am I in trouble?" "No Josh, I just you to meet some friends of mine." "I mean I haven't sneeze in 3 days." "Don't worry you're not in trouble. Meet Caria Steady, Joseph Rose, and Kevin Watson." "Hey there I'm Josh." "We know." "Oh ok, um are you sure I'm in trouble." "No Josh, trust me you're not in trouble. But you are danger." "Sure he starts with you're in danger." "At least that got his attention." "Well coming into the office and seeing 4 adults with your principal talking about your in danger would get your attention too." "Guys, I'm in some sort of danger here?" "Oh right sorry about that. Josh Val, have you ever watched Dragon ball Z?" "Uh yes but— "Well imagine that from now on, your life is going to be just like that show. You're Goku. You're going to be training everyday. You're the last of your kind. The only thing is you're not looking for some dragon balls." "Ok obviously you adults are on meds or drugs. So I'm heading to class now. Goodbye, have a nice day." (Caria flings sharp icicles towards Josh missing him by inches and the door slams shut) "You didn't have to nearly take his head off." "I didn't mean to do that. I was aiming just for the door." "I told you he wouldn't listen to y'all." "Shut up will you?" "Guys, frightened little child is standing there." "Oh yeah Josh can you sit back down?" (Josh slowly sits back down but closer to the window) "I'm sorry for that. But at least that stopped you from leaving. Are you ok? (Josh nods) Are you going to listen? (Josh nods) Will you be calm and quiet while we explain to you on what's going on? (Josh nods) Ok go ahead boys." "I'm first!" "How come you get go first?" "Because Jack said I can 2 days ago." "Kiss ass, I hope you're into long stories kid." "Anyway I'm quite sure you're wondering who you are and how come you have this certain power." "No he's wondering who the hell are these people." "Joe… Josh, you are apart of a race that are called chaos. Chaoses are just people with the powers of elements. You know earth, ice, electricity— "I'm quite sure he knows what the elements are." "I'm making sure just in case he doesn't know. Now you have the power of air. But sadly, you are the only one of your kind. The air element was destroyed by the fire element." "That's where I come in. The air element was the most powerful element throughout the entire race. And the fire elements were jealous at the airs. All of the fire people had that desire to be number one element. They tired everything. They trained, built empires, even gave the earth the sun but no matter what the air element still were the best. They were furious. They decided to drop out of the chaos race and destroy every single element that was still with chaos. Some elements left and then 3 years later an all out destruction had begun. Right around the time the civil war was fighting. The elements that joined the fires destroyed nearly anything that was breathing." "The fires had the other elements do all the destruction. No human and chaos was safe. I'll take it from here, Joe. Even humans had joined with the fires. They destroyed so many innocent lives. The fires just wanted to get rid of the airs." "That was kind of lazy dictatorship if you ask me." "Then the airs had enough. They challenged the fires head on. They would've won if it wasn't for humans. The humans had use pollution and dangerous gases to defeat the airs. After the fires had got what they wanted, they turned on their own followers. They're secret desire was to be the only race in the universe. They were ferociously unstoppable. They would have won expect for one thing they totally forgot during the battle." "The weather; see elements powers are either strengthen or weaken by the atmosphere. Like for the ice element, during the summer their power decreases dramatically. Sure they still have their power but it won't cause as much damage as before. The fires had gotten so caught up with power, they forgotten to look at the weather. Everyone joined together and defeated the fires, for so we thought. After that some humans didn't want the chaos race around anymore. They wanted their future grandchildren and great grandchildren to be safe. So we came to an agreement that we would leave earth." "But as you can see we stayed here anyway." "We've been guardian angels as humans would call it, secretly watching over earth for a long time now. And then we found out about you. When I saw you sneeze out a hurricane wind, I thought it was a dream. But then dangerous fires were happening around the world back to back. And I knew then it wasn't a coincidence. Which brings us to you; the fires are back and are coming to kill you. At first they'll ask you to join them so that way you wouldn't build up your strength as an air element. And if you declined, they'll kill you on the spot. And that's why me and my team are here to ask you to let us train you and to join our team in protecting the innocent." "Scratch that we are taking you with us so we can safe your life and everyone else's." "Stop it Joe. We're not gonna force him to come." "Because by look on his face, he can't believe any of this." "He doesn't have to believe it! I just know that I want to continue to live and so should he!" "Calm down Joe." "You know what, I'll wait in the car. Sick of this man, and they wonder why I smoke so much." "Sorry about that. I already told your mother, even before the fires really started searching for you. Now it is your choice. Come join us and become a hero in your own way. Or be killed by the fires, have earth destroyed, and all humanity gone. We'll give you 2 days." "Jack…" "2 days Josh, but we'll leave you alone and let deal with the fires." "Jack!" "2 days Josh. You can leave." (Josh leaves and looks at Jack angrily) "Now what if he decides no, smarty?" "Trust me he'll pick yes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey there, I was texted you three times yesterday. I had to come up here. And you know I can't do this stuff by myself. (Jenna laughs but Josh looks blankly and just takes over on what Jenna was doing) Josh, are you ok?" "Huh?" "Seriously dude, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing, I'm good." "Yeah right ok." "What just because I didn't text you and left early yesterday, there's something wrong with me?" "Yes Josh." "It was only 1 day." "1 day with you being by yourself is dangerous." "So now I'm dangerous?" "I didn't mean that Josh." (Jenny and Joshua flies around Josh pecking his head) "Ok, ok, you know what I'm leaving. (Joshua flies to the rooftop door and blocks it) Joshua, you're a canary. I can easily walk by you. (Josh tries to walk around but Joshua was blocking every turn) Are you serious right now? I can sneeze and everybody up here would move." "Don't take it out on them. Let him go guys. Obviously he's becoming just like other guys, a complete dumb ass." (Josh walks towards Jenna and gets in her face) "Don't you ever compare me to other guys." "You better step back a little. You can still get beat down just like anybody else." "You're not going to anything." "Try me, Josh." "I don't have to try anything." "What is up with you?" "I'm upset as you can see!" "About what Josh?" "I'm moving!" (Jenna walks away from Josh and goes towards the ledge) "You're moving?" "Yeah and I'm sorry for lashing out at you guys." "No it's understandable. So where are you moving to?" "I don't know yet." "You don't know where you're moving to." "No I don't. I'm not moving with my mom. My mom is actually staying here." "So who are you moving away with?" "Well it's a long story." "I've got time." "Have you ever watched Dragon ball Z?"

(Josh tells Jenna everything that Jack's teammates had told him. Jenna listens and takes everything in) "So this fire element was never completely destroyed and when they found out about you, they came out of hiding so you can join their team. And if you didn't, they were gonna take you out." "Yeah." "And this team that Jack is apart of was watching you all this time. And they waited until the fires got info on you to finally come and tell you about who and what you are." "Yeah." "And they gave you 2 days to make a choice to train with them or not. And that's why yesterday you left school early and today you were acting like an asshole." "Yeah." "And you made your decision. But you didn't know how to tell me because you wouldn't know how I was gonna handle it." "Well yeah. It's crazy huh?" "No it's actually explains everything." "Explains what?" "Why Jack had always defended you and kept you at this school." "Yeah." "So when are you leaving?" "Immediately." "Wonderful." (Jenna walks towards the door to leave but Josh stops her) "Are you upset?" "No not really. I just don't feel like crying at this point." "Jenna…" "Josh, trust me I'm not upset. I'm happy 'cause I'm gonna be a superhero's best friend. You know that's the coolest ever. Goodbye bashful Josh." (Jenna hugs Josh and then leaves) "Goodbye Jenna. (Jenny and Joshua flies around Josh) And goodbye to you two. I'll miss you guys. (Jenny and Joshua lands on Josh's shoulders) When the little birdies learn how fly, tell them to look me up. (Joshua snuggles Josh on the cheek and Jenna lightly pecks Josh the other cheek. Then flies into the birdhouse) Well I'm off. Hopefully Jenna can do this by herself. (Josh pets all the birds and heads for the door) Bye guys." (Josh sighs, sheds a tear and leaves)


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Jack, are you busy?" "No come in Josh. So what is it?" "I made my decision. I agree to the training." "Well everybody looks like y'all own me $50." (The team comes in the office) "Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway so are you really gonna join us?" "Yes I'm ready for whatever you have for me." "Ha-ha that's what's up!" "Ok I'll take you out of the system as a graduate and you'll start your training now. See you later Josh." "Ok today training it's about breathing. Let's start long walks." (Everybody jumps out the office windows) "Ok let's go Josh." "Umm I'll take the stairs." "Ok see you down here." "How come we're starting Earth's boy training?" "Because Joseph, you'll jump ahead to advanced training. He's not ready for that." "He said he could take it." "Come on Joseph, you have to crawl before you walk." "And you have to listen before you talk." "And you have to watch before you take action. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and lecture, lecture, lecture. Y'all can never just say 'No Joe you can't train the kid until we tell you to'." "Joseph, that's not what we mean." "Whatever Caria, you're already cut off." "When did I get cut off?" "Yesterday." "Oh really?" (Caria gets close to Joseph face) "Girl you better back off. (Caria kisses him lightly on the lips) Girl that's not fair. You got some tasty lip gloss." (Caria and Joseph kiss for a long time. Josh comes outside then Kevin coughs real loudly. But Caria and Joseph are still kissing. Then Kevin yells) "Josh! Let's start your training!" (Caria and Joseph quickly stops kissing) "Josh! You took a long time didn't ya?!" "Are you ready to go?!" "Ok why is everybody screaming?!" "Sorry are you ready to start?" "Yes I'm ready." "Ok let's start walking." "Umm doesn't the team have a car?" "Yeah but we didn't bring with us." "So how did you get here?" "We walked, the same thing we're about to do now." "Umm where exactly are we walking to?" "Oh Fallon Station, Nevada." (Josh stops walking) "We're in Maine. And you expect me to walk all the way to Nevada." "Yes, let's go Josh." "Are you sure you guys are not on drugs?" "It depends on what kind you're talking about. (Caria hits Joseph in the stomach) I mean of course we're not drugs. This is the basics of your training. If you can walk through a couple of states without complaining, you can do anything." "That's right and very mature Joe." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get back to walking please." "Do we at least rest?" "Now if you mean, eating and drinking yes. But actually going to sleep, you can count that out." (Josh stops walking again) "What now?" "I can't go to sleep?" "No sometimes fights can drag forever." "Yeah try fighting for a whole year." "You fought the fires for a whole year." "Nonstop, can we please continue?" "Do you have anymore questions?" "No not right now anyway." "Great he's gonna have more questions when we get there. I'm still trying to find the parent's joy in having children. (Caria slaps Joseph against the head) Ouch. And yet you wonder why you're always in trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

(Everybody is walking ahead of Josh while Josh is out of breath) "Can you guys wait a minute?" "Stop guys." "We stopped 7 times. We only walked for 12 hours." "I know that but you have to be patient." "Ok… can… we… please… sit… down?" "Josh, we've only been walking for 12 hours." "12 Hours! You make that seem like it's only been 12 minutes!" "Now how do expect to learn how to breathe properly if you keep stopping to catch your breath?" (Josh looks at Kevin with a tired frustrating stare) "Because maybe I need to breathe in order to do that! Are you trying to kill me?" "No, this is what we call training."

"Checkmate!" "Damn! One more time but I swear I think you're cheating." "I'm not cheating. You just don't know how to play, Henry." (The boss comes in and burns up the chessboard) "Aww come on boss, that's the 4th chessboard." "Do you know where Josh Val is?" "Trick question." (The boss picks up Henry by the neck and process to choke him) "Now if I burn you up right now, would my question still be tricky?" "Umm boss, Josh is still in Maine." (The boss drops Henry) "Oh really, Jessica? He's still in Maine?" "Yes boss." "Oh well the Elemental Heroes just picked up a kid that looks exactly like Josh!" (The boss holds up a picture of Josh being fanned by the team) "He found the picture." "They are in New York right now. Who knows where they're heading?" (Henry coughs and gets up from the floor) "Umm are they walking?" "What do you think?" "I'm sorry boss. It's just that it seems odd to be walking to their destination and they have to train him before spring, which is in 26 days." "You know what it does seem odd. Henry, you're a genius." "Aww thanks boss." "Now why would they walk? Don't they know that the kid won't be able to hold up their walking?" "What makes you say that?" "When they walk we're talking miles. And not just 1 or 2, I'm talking like all the way to another state mile." "Wow are they crazy?" "Well duh, who in there right mind would walk miles to a state and all they have to do is get a car? Shoot they can even use their power." "Well you know they don't like to use their powers in front of humans. Henry, remember the big agreement that made even though they broke it." "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that agreement." "Jessica! Henry!" "Yes boss." "Where's Terrence?" "He's trying to figure out where the picture was taken. He did transfer the picture to here." "Oh ok good. Well by time they reach their destination spring will be here, and the kid will be road kill. Oh and sorry for the broad. I'll get another one." "Yeah and then burn that one up too."

"Ok… obviously… you don't care… about my… health." "No not really. (Caria hits Joseph) Girl if you don't stop hitting me. I don't hit women but I beat them down in self defense." "Josh, would you like to stop?" "Yes please Mr. Watson." "Ok, everyone stop." "Again? I swear it'll be spring by time get to Nevada." (Josh sits down closes his eyes and while he catches his breath a small breeze comes out his mouth) "Wait a minute was that what I think it was?" "What, Kev?" (Kevin looks a Josh's mouth real closely and sees the small breezy winds coming out his mouth) "There it is!" "What now, earth boy?" "Look at his mouth guys." "Eww that's gay shit. I'm not looking at another man's mouth." "For real Joseph look." "I don't see anything." "I see it!" "You see what? What do y'all see?" (Caria grabs his face and points it towards Josh's mouth) "Oh now I see it. Well that's all y'all had to say. Y'all be making shit difficult." "Josh let's go." "What, I only got a minute." "Exactly let's go." "Are you kidding me? Woo it is cold or is it just me and Caria." "Ha that was a good one. Get it you're cold 'cause you're ice. Ha, ha, ha woo that dude is funny. I may learn to like the kid. (Caria hits Joseph) You know maybe this is why male humans beat their women."


	15. Chapter 15

"So has he learned how to breathe yet?" "Yep right now he's moving faster than us as we speak." "Oh really?" "Yeah can't you hear them in background?" "Come on slow pokes! You guys had me out of breath, now it's your turn! Let's go!" "You can run. I'll continue to walk." "Aww come on, Joe. Pick up the pace! We'll be in Nevada waiting on you." "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha he got you Joseph." "Shut up; remember the ending of the training is always the hardest." "Yeah, yeah, whatever but right now snails is looking at you like your crazy!" "See and for the last 20 minutes he's been energized and revved up. He's actually running." "I can hear that." (Jack and Kevin laughs) "Ok is it Caria's turn or do I continue with mine?" "Continue with yours, Caria has the movements." "Ok see you later, Jack." "See ya later."

"Mr. Jack, are you busy?" "No come on in Jenna. (Jenna sits down with a sad look on her face) What's wrong?" "Well why can't Josh keep in contact with his family and friends?" "Umm I don't know what you mean." "Come on Mr. Jack, Josh told me everything." "Told you he was graduating early right?" "No told me about the chaos race." (Jack stands up to close the door) "That's where you been hiding all this time. You've been up on the rooftop with Josh." "So what's your point?" "That's why he was so hesitant about training. Besides the fact 5 adults are telling him an unbelievable story." "You're not answering my question." "Look right now Jenna he needs to concentrate straight on his training. And the reason he can't talk to you because you'll get in the way." "How would I get in the way?" "He'll start missing you even more, and then he would want to see you and after that he basically would want to stop training just be with you. Therefore he has to be separated from his loved ones. Remember he's not just saving his own life here, he's saving million of others." "Fine. (Jenna gets up to leave) But if the lack of conversion distracts him, can't blame nobody but yourself. Remember he's still a teenage boy. Goodbye Mr. Jack." (Jenna leaves out the door with a grin on her face. Jack laughs at what Jenna had just said then he thinks about it and calls Kevin back)

"Ok… Ok… Ok… Got it, ok will do." "Let's get it. Let's get it. Let's get it. Let's get it on." "Ok… now this… kid is really… starting to get… on my nerves." "Well don't blow your top now, we're almost there." "Colorado is not almost there. Las Vegas is almost there." "You're just mad because you're tired and I'm not." "I swear… I'll kill… him…" "Well you need your energy first." "Poor little Joseph." "Caria… Be… quiet." "Ok. Josh, since you seem to be ready for anything at this point. For the rest of way, we're leaping." "Um leaping?" "Hey isn't it Caria turn?" "No not yet. Jack wants me to continue." "Of course, he does." "It's not like that. Caria is going to do movements. You're going to do advanced techniques. And he'll finish the rest." "Oh well since Caria has the movements, I'm good." "Ok back to you Josh. We are leaping, you know high jumps." "Oh ok let's jump." (Josh begins to do small jumps) "You're doing it wrong. You're jumping like this. (Joseph jumped so high that he reached the top of a five story building) That's how high you're jumping." "I could have jumped higher but I wouldn't come down 3 days later." "Umm can I just jump the highest I can go for now?" "Sure you can do that. Let's go Josh." (Everybody starts leaping on top of buildings. Josh is still on the ground doing small jumps) "Guys y'all leaving me down here!" "Oh yeah sorry, everyone ground jumps." "Ha-ha who's the slow poke now?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Found out their location!" "Checkmate!" "Damn!" "What is it Terrence?" "They are in Colorado." "And how have you figured this out?" "Well sir some people had took some picture of them leaping on top of buildings. The pictures are blurred but I know it's them." "Question; if the picture are blurred how can you be so sure that it's them? It can be some nerds that invented a jet pack and that's who was probably on top of the building." "Sir they had leaped down too and there is no smoke in the picture." "Terrence, get a picture that's more clear and accurate." "Ok sir." "Looks like we'll have to train harder throughout these 20 days. Jessica! Henry! Let's go!" "Yes boss. How come he always has to yell?"

"Ok this is not fair! I can't jump that high!" "Oh come on Josh! Feel the wind!" (Josh sneezes) "Eww boogers… Wait a minute, I noticed something." "What?" "When I sneezed nothing happen, usually all destruction happens when I sneeze." "Well since you learned how to breathe properly, the winds that were built up inside can easily flow." "Wow. All that time when I sneezed it was pent up air." "Yes shall we continue?" "Yeah. Can y'all stop jumping so high? It's making me dizzy." "Well I'll jump low. I'm not sure about Joseph and Caria." "By the way, how long have those two been dating?" "Oh so you have been paying attention." "Well yeah, I'm not dumb. They're always arguing. That's a code for flirting." "Ha-ha you hit the mark there. They dated for a long time now." "Why won't they get married?" "I'm not sure. I guess it's because of Jack." "What does Mr. Jack have to do with their relationship?" "Well her and Jack used to date, then he broke it off so he can lead this team. He felt that he couldn't lead and be in a relationship." "Oh he chose the job over her." "Yeah and to me I think she's still in love with him." "The same he's still in love with her?" "Yeah that's a whole thing in a nutshell." "Love triangles can be so dangerous. Good thing I never had one." "Aww come on, light skins always get the girls." "Well this light skin doesn't get any girls." "You shouldn't be so modest. I mean you got the gray stormy eyes girls love. You got some muscle going on there. Your haircut has natural waves in it. I mean come on; I can go on all day." "Well thanks but that's not the case." "I wouldn't be too sure." "What now?" "Well your girlfriend wants to talk to you." "I don't have a girlfriend." "Oh so Jenna is not your girlfriend?" "No but she is my best friend." "Oh so you want her to be your girlfriend." "Well… Yeah." "Aww you have a little crush on her." "It's more than just a crush." "Aww it's puppy love." "But how do you know she wants to talk to me?" "Well she's been fussing with Jack ever since you left." "Really?" "Yeah and they made a deal." "Oh yeah and what deal was that?" "Well after you finish your training, we'll actually let you see each other. But then again the training is too intense for you so you won't have time to talk to her." (Kevin and Josh keeps jumping but then all of a sudden Josh's jumps reached as high as a two story house. Then Josh was matching the same height and speed as Joseph and Caria) "Woo-hoo! Hey you missed me guys!" "Damn it!" "The race is on! Let's go!" "Ha! I knew giving him that encouragement would speed up the process."


	17. Chapter 17

"All right now Josh, slow down!" "Aww upset that I'm beating you!" "No!" "You're about to past the headquarters!" "Oh, ok. Where is it?" "Look below, you can't miss it." (While everybody was leaping high in the skies, Josh was looking at how high they were. And he sees a metal mixed with ice two story building) "Whoa that's cool." "You found it." "How can they not find this place?" "Easy. Watch this." (Everybody lands on the roof and Caria steps on a panel then a metal elevator appears. They get on the elevator and when the door closes and the elevator goes down, all of a sudden whole building starts going into the ground also) "Umm why is the building going down?" "Well this is how we hide from them?" "Whoa totally cool, you hide underground until the battle takes place." "Or to live underground stay to clear of humans." "Well I'm quite sure that people see you use your powers." "Some people do but humans are skeptical. As long as we show our abilities to a few and not to the whole world, we're good to go." (The elevator stops and the door opens and Josh see a room with ice everywhere. The furniture was ice, decorations was ice, even the appliances was ice) "So I guess Caria won the bet to make the rooms." "No, there was no bet. This is just her room." "Awesome." "Ok Josh this is where Caria will teach you movements." "I thought you were supposed to continue your training." "He already completed breathing, leaping, and of course he beat everybody in speed." "He cheated." "Anyway, Josh we'll see you later. Good luck." "Goodbye, Kevin. I'm staying right here." "Let's go Joe. We have to wipe out our tracks." "Man it's not fair. Why can't you ever wipe out by yourself? (Kevin gives Joseph a scorn look) Oh yeah I forgot. I'm sorry dude. Let's go."

"Checkmate!" "Damn it! Another round, let's go." "Henry, you just need to give it up. You're never gonna beat me." "Ok who told you two to stop training?" "I assumed that since you left out boss that meant to take a break." "You assumed. You assumed? You assumed! (The boss shoots out a raging ball of fire towards them. They dodge the fireball and the ball burns up the whole wall. Henry immediately hits the floor and does pushups. Jessica jumps the couch and starts doing flips) That's more like it." "Sir?" "Terrence, have you found their location yet?" "I still haven't found it." "You haven't found their location." "I'm sorry sir." "You still haven't found their location?" "Sir it was there and all of sudden it was gone." "You still haven't found their location!" "Yes sir, that's what I just said." "We have exactly 18 days until spring. We are not traveling looking for this damn team. And every single time we have the chance, fall comes around and with you still haven't found their locations fucks the whole thing up!" "I'm sorry sir. I can only do my best with this human technology." "It's ok humans are idiots. You get to work. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." "No problem sir." "See this is what I'm talking about. Terrence be on his dick." "What did you say?" "33 flips!" "58, 59, 60!"

"Now today, we're going to do some yoga." "Ooo yogurt, I actually prefer pudding but yogurt's good too." "No Josh, not yogurt, Yoga." "Yoga? Oh those exercise classes where flexible people go to show off. (Caria laughs and twists her body up in the air enough to place her outer edge of one upper arm far around the outside of her opposite thigh. With her holding her whole body in the air with just her arms) Whoa no wonder Joseph wanted to stay." "And that's all you're doing." "Umm can we just stretch for now?" (Caria laughs) "Sure we can."


End file.
